


Chirp Chirp

by forestofsecrets



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai suspects that Natsuki can talk to birds so he decides to see if it's the truth.





	Chirp Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> "The birdies are saying today will be a good day."
> 
> Based off one of Natsuki's lines in Shining Live.
> 
> Made 02/02/2018.

Ai happens to believe in positive reinforcement. That includes praising his juniors when they rise beyond their current level. That also includes praising the toaster.

“Exceptionally toasted once again.” He removed the fresh toast and started to spread some peanut butter on it. “Well done.”

The peanut butter started to melt slightly from the warmth of the toast as Ai walked away, plate in hand.

 

Adding a toaster to the greenroom certainly had its perks. In particular, adding a toaster that was able to do its job a full three seconds faster than other toasters had its perks. Ai chalked this up to his positive reinforcement, of course. In theory, there were no other variables that could lead to this outcome. It was a simple commercial toaster, available at any retail store.

 

With clear skies and warm sunshine, Ai decided to eat outside. No threat of rain, after all, would result in a peaceful meal. Though, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who opted to spend some time outside.

Natsuki was surrounded by small, yellow birds. Ai got reminded of Piyo-chan immediately, Natsuki being known for the adorable mascot. Not wanting to disturb him, Ai turned to walk away but something piqued his interest. Natsuki was talking to the birds.

As far as Ai knew, humans could not communicate with animals, birds being included. He had some knowledge of parrots being able to mimic back human language but only after being introduced to them. Natsuki, however, seemed to be having an animated conversation with the small animals.

Deciding to approach, Ai did so as quietly as possible. The birds picked up on him instantly. Natsuki followed suite.

“Aren’t they so cute?” Natsuki cooed as Ai came closer. “Cute like Piyo-chan!”

Ai voiced his agreement. So his initial thoughts were correct. Natsuki continued.

“We were in the middle of talking about the weather.” Natsuki paused as one of the birds hopped from his shoulder to his fingers. “They really enjoy being out in the sunlight!” The little bird chirped, as if it was in agreement.

That caused Ai to tilt his head slightly and frown. Was the bird talking back? Could Natsuki understand? How was this possible? A giggle from Natsuki brought Ai out of his thoughts.

“The sunlight is so warm this time of year! I could stay out here for hours with all my friends.”

This only served to confuse Ai more. Did the bird say something? He certainly didn’t. Was Natsuki talking to him or—

Movement caught his eye. A bird decided to land on the edge of his plate. The toast had long since cooled but what had brought the bird to his plate wasn’t the toast but what was on it. The bird seemed interested in the peanut butter. Natsuki gently laughed again.

“Do you plan to share? If not, then I would suggest eating that yourself.” The bird on Natsuki’s finger turned to look at the plate. Ai couldn’t tell what it was thinking just by looking in its black eyes but the not so subtle twitch of its wings said it all.

“I’ll be going now. It was nice to see you.” When Ai moved, the bird on his plate flew off, returning to Natsuki’s side. As Ai walked back inside, he could hear Natsuki starting to talk about bird seed and how he should make some.

 

The encounter with Natsuki and his birds, as the way they flocked to him clearly suggested they were attached to him, stayed on Ai’s mind over the next few days. He had tried to conduct some research on his own but had come up empty.

Discouraged, Ai had tracked Natsuki down again to ask him some questions. Particularly about how responsive the birds are to him.

“There’s no trick to it! Honest. I talk to them and they listen. They’re so cute that they make my heart completely fill up with love!” 

That answer wasn’t particularly helpful to Ai.

 

Perhaps another point of view was required. Ai had attempted to start up a conversation with Ranmaru and Camus about the effective communication of birds. That was quickly shut down when they both looked at him like he had grown another head.

 

This is how Ai came to stand by himself in the middle of the garden Natsuki was previously in, when they conversed the other day. He came with more peanut butter this time, as part of his positive reinforcement technique. If he could attract a bird, then possibly…

A yellow flutter landed not too far away from him. Ai recognized that it was the same type that he had met with Natsuki. His research had begun.

“Hello.”

The bird ignored him. Ai spoke a little louder this time.

“Good morning.”

Ignored once more, as the bird pecked among the grass. Ai didn’t want to show his ace so soon but felt like he couldn’t get any results without it. He slowly placed the plate of peanut butter on the ground and nudged it towards the bird. That seemed to attract the bird’s attention.

“I have peanut butter. Would you like some?”

Silently, the bird hopped closer. Ai watched closely. Did it give some kind of agreement? Had he missed it? Should he try again with another bird?

“How are you?”

The bird said nothing, not even a single chirp, as it hopped on the plate and began to pick at the peanut butter. Ai leaned closer to observe more closely but as he did, the bird suddenly flew off.

Perhaps, Ai thought, he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this.

 

A week had passed since the initial conversation. Ai had concluded that Natsuki must be doing something special and inimitable. Or, talking to and understanding birds simply didn’t exist at all. Natsuki was certainly odd, that was something Ai knew.

Back in the greenroom, Ai was preparing to make some toast with his favourite toaster. This time, Reiji was also in the room. He seemed to be cleaning up and was just leaving.

“Ai-Ai!!” Reiji greeted him happily. Ai returned the greeting, far too used to the nickname to protest and he knew Reiji far too well to know that the other man wouldn't stop using it just because Ai told him to, and proceeded to get the ingredients out for his toast and peanut butter. Maybe he’ll use jam this time.

When Ai reached for the toaster, Reiji gave him a little nudge.

“I hear you’ve been talking to the toaster again.” It was a simple statement. True, of course. But the last time he had talked to his toaster was when he was alone. How did Reiji know?

He turned to ask Reiji just that, curious to hear how his bandmate had overheard him. Reiji paused in the doorway and winked at him, a flash of tongue between his teeth.

“A little birdie told me.”

And with that, Reiji left, leaving Ai alone with his toast and his thoughts. Ai felt like he abandoned his former research too quickly. He forgoes the jam, spreads a heavy layer of peanut butter on his warm toast, and heads outside.


End file.
